Marston Family
The Marston Family is the family of the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption, John Marston of course. History The known family history traces back up to John's grandfather, who was born on the boat ride from Scotland to America when John's parents immigrated to the U.S. It is said by John that, "If you ever spoke to him, you'd think he only ate haggis and wore a kilt", which implies that he either had a heavy accent, or knew his culture very well. He also hated the English for what they did to his (John's father's) great-grandparents. It was implied that John's grandfather was his grandmother's pimp. Not much is known about her, except that she was a prostitute, and died while giving birth to John. Sometime early in John's childhood, his grandfather was "blinded in a bar fight, south of Chicago". When John was eight years old, his father supposedly died in another bar fight. He was then sent to an orphanage. However, he soon ran away from the orphanage, and eventually met Dutch van der Linde, who would take him in and serve as a father figure to him (along with William Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Abigail Marston). It was Dutch who taught John how to read, and the ways of the world. For a long time, John was an bandit alongside Dutch, until he was shot, and almost killed during a bank robbery. Abigail, while with the gang, served as a prostitute, possibly just among the gang and how she met her future husband sometime before the robbery where John was shot, she would marry John, and become pregnant with their children. John and Abigail had two children together, Jackson Marston, and an unnamed daughter, who passed away sometime before 2009. Jack grew up amongst the gang, oftentimes referring to Dutch, Bill, and possibly Javier as uncles. The daughter's name is never told but when John was talking about his family, he said that his daughter was killed. After the robbery, John gave up the life of an bandit, and bought a farm in the Great Plains area called Beecher's Hope. He would hire Grandpa, to help on the ranch. He would also get a dog, Rufus, to help him hunt. Family Members *'John Marston' - Father of Jackston Marston. and an unnamed daughter. Grandson of unnamed Scottish man, and unnamed prostitute. Husband of Abigail Marston. Died in 2009. *'Abigail Marston' - Mother of Jackston Marston and an unnamed daughter. Daughter of two unnamed parents. Wife of John Marston. Died in 2012. *'Jackston Marston' - Son of John and Abigail Marston. Older brother of unnamed daughter. Goes by the nickname "Jack." *'Unnamed Marston daughter' - Daughter of John and Abigail. Younger sister of Jack. Died prior to 2009. *'Grandpa' - Though Grandpa is John's father, he's treated as a shit and rearly as a friend. Died in 2009. *'Rufus' - Family Dog. *Although Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella weren't actually John's family, they served as one as he grew up, as they did with Abigail, and later, Jack. Category:RDR Category:Families Category:Gangs Category:Characters